A Pigman's Story
by Riael
Summary: This is my minecraft story about a pigman that... eh, just read it yourself. I've started writing this with an interest, I'm adding a chapter every day and I hope I shall not end it anytime soon. I am not sure if what's in here is supposed to be action or not, so I can't say it's an action story... It's just a long weird thing that I'm writing, I hope people shall enjoy... if...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The seed.

It all started in an usual day... or night, you might never know as all time looks alike here in this fiery hell...  
You could say it was a day, because I was not asleep.  
You could say it was a night, as I spent countless hours building without break.

Truth is... that it makes no difference... It was just an usual day, or so to be... Working and working, carrying, moving, placing and picking. our skeleton masters truly want us to build these... monoliths, these dark structures that cover the beautiful landscape... and the fiery oceans of lava...

I? Who am I that works so much, and who am I to kneel to skeletons? Well there's many of us here... and this, The Nether, is -OUR- home... I am a Pigman, and yes, there are ghasts as well, but they are friendly creatures, and they do not harm us or our children...

We all lived in peace, having our usual games, meetings, maybe the friendly "wars" between ourselves... life can get quite boring when you can live forever, but maybe that this fact: That we cannot die by "aging"... might be what caused our doom...

It wasn't any other usual day... night... erm... whatever, everyone was doing nicely. either exploring our endless world, or swimming in the hot oceans of lava, maybe admiring the way that the ghasts live... but then... something happened, and from the center of a lava lake a giant obsidian pillar rose up into the netherrack ceiling... and from there appeared a creature... that was shorter than us, but walked on two legs, he did not have pink skin, or hooves, and he did not have long ears, or any other pigman similarities... He did however have two eyes... two arms... two legs... and on his face was a black bear that fell onto his chest, dark as night... erm... dark as it can get here in our fiery home...

He was calling himself "Notch" and speaking in a way that we can understand, but not using our natal tongue or any other pigmen dialects, his voice resonated throughout The Nether, as to which most pigmen turned their heads listening.

His words were not quite... clear... Maybe it's the time spent digging for quartz for our "master's" new design... supposed to be a gateway to another world... and armor... there are rumors that we will wage war onto another world... but we do not want that...

Anyway, he was speaking about a strong being, a black creature that could fly like ghasts, that had three heads, and made noises that would make the bravest pigman afraid, and that even the ghasts would not dare to stand against. Someone that could destroy everything at his will, and with ease.

This... Notch... said that we will receive great powers and might if we shall worship him... and while most of us didn't agree... there were a few that did. They followed his plans, in secret, and did their... weird rituals, and in one day, a black fog surrounded the obisidian pillar... Out of which, balls of fire exploded, heading towards ground, hitting a few of us and killing us, and destroying the beautiful landscape made of burning nether rock, and out of these craters, tall black skeletons arose, taller than the biggest pigman, and stronger than any of us.

They proved to be hostile, they attacked us and we tried fighting back... but many of us died...

They chained us, a mystical black fog as was near the obisidan pillar was floating around us, shading our minds and will, and making us work like slaves, being guarded by puny skeletons, so fragile that we could break their bones with a weak punch... but then, nobody would dare to fight the big guards...

These guards had Lieutenants in parts of this... fortress...

The monolithic structures we would build... out of melted and compressed netherrack... fortresses, towering high, and covering the pools of lava... Dark buildings that seem to suck in the light itself... the home of the black skeletons... And our prison...

The Lieutenants were a bit more docile with us... but their punishments would burn into our skulls literally... they were beings that could float, covered by smoke and forever burning, they were made of a certain metal, infused with lava, and they could spit out fire as they wished... Some of them communicated with us and helped us... but others were just as harsh as their leaders, the dark skeleton guards.

One certain Lieutenant... in his fiery Blaze, was more kind than the others towards me and my family... he did move us to another block, were the job was a bit easier, but it is as much as he could do for my wife and child...

In this new block we were supplying bricks for the construction... so we didn't have much to do else than just burn up netherrack, and nowadays quartz... and here... I met a pigman that had dreams... that he would escape, and live like many others that managed to hide from this menace... Listening to him made my working days much easier... and he did have a plan...

He was planning to escape to another world... using a prototype of a portal to the new world, but it was unstable and not many of us could step through, as to why they were researching ways of using quartz to make it more stable, and bigger...

He seemed crazy, he had plans on what to do, he would try contact civilized life on the other side, warn them of the menace, build a force and come back and take down these creatures that were Withering away our people...

His name was Zisteau... and his words... his planning, the time he dedicated digging a way out of his cell, the things he searched for and found to make his escape possible...

When he did escape, and a small riot started where we actually managed to take a black skeleton down... Even though with casualties, we had hope...

That is what Zisteau did... he planted a seed of hope in all of our hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: With water, time, and a lot of sunlight...

The materials we are creating... these nether bricks that we stack to form these gargantuan structures, they're kinda resistant. I've never seen one of them fall after we built them, one time a ghast even shot a wall once and it wasn't even scratched. Zisteau's luck was that... our cells weren't made of the same material, they were just dug into the netherrack, but we didn't have any tools to be able to escape...

But Zisteau was smart... He took a brick that he melted and broke it into a sharp end, and poured gold over it to make it a tool. He then used it to dig a tunnel inside his cell.

After our work shifts are done we're not allowed to walk freely in the fortress, we just have to sit in our cells, but our guards do not know our pig dialects, and there are a lot of workers in a fortress so there are people that know the way.

So one day after our shift was over, zisteau ran out of his cell, sneaked past the guards and into the portal prototype...

We do not know what happened, but I know that a riot started. They never noticed him missing, and we fought back against them, managed to take one down... but we were put back into our places...

Other pigmen escaped in time, and there were rumors of a giant structure that Zisteau made, a ship that could fly, and it was so massive that it could be the home of many... It was called The Lens, and it wasn't like anything we'd imagine, they said it was made of materials that are unknown to us, something that burns and disappears, instead of forever burning like Netherrack...

Either way... the things that were told by the survivors that managed to escape and return, they returned to be imprisoned again, and tell us stories of the other world.

The other world is something we never even dreamed of, and none of us wanted to destroy it. It's said that there was a blue lava, that instead of burning you would cool you down, and would not spread flames.

There was lava as well, but only deep within the bowels of the earth, which had different materials than ours, gold was the only thing that we have in common when it comes to materials.

There were other living beigns, and pigs as well but they were not as intelligent as us, and their dialect was really young...

There were other creatures as well, tiny ones, white as the ghasts but that couldn't fly much, and some bigger than the pigs there, a lot bigger and brown of colour...

In the water there were creatures that had tentacles like the ghasts, but would not shoot anything and would only live in that blue lava...

Some pigmen said that this blue lava fell from the sky from time to time, and in other areas it was really cold, it would turn solid, and white things would fall from the sky instead, covering the landscape, and the weird things that appeared from the ground...

Some pigmen even met Zisteau himself, and learned about the "plants" and "animals" of the world... We were terrified to hear that it wasn't bright every time, and there were times when "night" would appear and hostile creatures, and white skeletons would appear at night...

We heard so many stories, and that only made us to hate the black skeletons more... why would anyone want to destroy such a beautiful world, so different from ours, so young...

And the fact that this world was as well endless, it stirred our curiosity... more of us wanted to see on their own, taste and feel this blue lava... "water" themselves...

Each story, each small thing that would bring us more hope. The seed of hope grew, it's roots entering deep in our hearts, but the completion of the quartz portal prototype was coming soon to an end... what would happen... if we didn't succeed to stop them?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Invasion

But how am I to escape now... now after all that happens when the guards get more and more strict, when they are watching us and for a while now they've started checking our cells... But the quartz portal prototype will be done soon, I might be able to destroy it and put a spike in their ribs... But once again... when? How? Under a ghast looking down at us, feeling sadness probably, we once again work at the smelter... but now... things didn't go quite as usual, about this time (As I have noticed by scratching lines in netherrack once when the lava flowing from the ceiling stopped and started again far in the distance) a batch of netherrack would come here... but where are the pigmen that would usually carry it? What happened... Maybe... something happened? But how could they not be here, was there a riot? Now that I actually noticed that, there are no guards here... guess this is my chance to try and get out... and if something asks, I went to find more netherrack... I head out and walk past the main hall... to the left is the cell area, so I keep going forward... the guard posts are empty... that's weird... Wait... what's... that?... In font, near the end of the hall there is a weird coloured square. It has the same shade of dark as the nether bricks, but it is lighter, and not so red (it's brown really), and as I go at it, not being sure what it is, I give it a light punch. Suddenly, the top half of the thing raises up, revealing a hollow inside... and a sword, white as the bones of the smaller skeletons... "Probably I'm just dreaming" was what was flowing in my mind... how could this thing appear here and what is this sword made of? I take a swing at a wall nearby and it doesn't scratch the nether brick... I guess it is not that big... I put the sword on my back using a piece of cloth from what's left of my clothes, and see that there is nothing else in the weird object. I take a left, and looking on my, obviously, left side through the fence gaps, I see that there are no pigmen in the cells... I wonder where everyone is, where are the guards... where is my family... and as I try to clear my head from all the questions, I move forward... Still no sight of anyone...

As I climb down the stairs I see that the nether wart that's put here for decoration is fully grown... there are usually people that take care of it and replant it... that's weird... I walk forward to the cross section and the small well of lava... I take a bit in my palms and wash my face, as the fiery liquid burns my skin, a sound can be heard and a small bit of smoke comes out of my face... We do not feel pain, and we can mostly resist lava, but it's not that great of a feeling to be boiled... and then I knew a pigman that stayed in lava for so long the skin and muscle on his legs fell off and he was unable to walk anymore... poor fellow...

From there I look in all directions and don't see signs of anyone, no movement... so I just take the right and walk out into the courtyard... there, in the distance, I see the quartz portal prototype... it's made of Obsidian and Quartz... the Quartz is supposed to melt and form onto the portal, giving it a stable form... but where is everyone... As I walk down the stairs into the courtyard, I hear sounds behind me.

Turning around it's... Notch? No it can't be him... his skin is not as white, he has blue clothes and doesn't have a beard... As I make a gesture towards him his facial expression changed, maybe to happiness... but just then, a black skeleton rises from the ground behind him, as he looks at me curiously he doesn't hear him, I let out a yell that probably didn't mean much for him, but he woke up to his reality and turned around and started fighting the black guard. From the stairs between us two more guards appear, they are looking at the weird man that seems to be of the same race as Notch, and don't notice him.

As they get closer to him, I take my sword and hit one of the guards, my sword entering his skull, the other one surprised turns around and strikes me, he tries to cut my hand off but it only scratches me a bit.

From the scratch black smoke appears and my skin starts to decay, if not for me having fast reflexes I could've lost it all. As the man in blue manages to defeat his enemy, he runs and stabs mine...

With a "happy to see you" look on my face I slowly head towards him, as his smile suddenly turned to a frown, and he strikes at me with his sword, but missing and striking his sword down in the netherrack.

I try to speak to him but he does not seem to understand my language, I take a look back try to find a way out... and the only way out seems to be the portal prototype...

But my family... my friends... what if I'll never be able to return... to see everyone I care about and hear the ghasts and...

Another strike, that I luckily managed to parry with my sword, returns me to my senses, as I take a run for the portal. I jump in it blindly, and after a while I feel weird things under my hooves, with blurry vision I manage to see something that resembles what I've heard from stories, a tree... I quickly take my sword and hit at the side of it, cutting through it's outside, I really hope it doesn't feel pain. I take another strike, and then another, and the tree falls on his side smashing the portal's fragile quartz parts...

Happy that I managed to escape the man that chased me, my ears fall down and a sad mood takes control of me... I look around myself, do not resemble anything, look above at something blue, stories said that it's called "sky", and the giant trees that surround me, with weird green plants growing on their sides.

I grab a hold of these plants and climb up, I don't want to be near the ground, and reaching on top, I make my way through the leaves... Looking around myself I see more great trees, there are hills everywhere and white things in the sky, more like ghasts but they all go in one direction, carried by the air probably as lava would throw up fire from time to time... and in the distance the sky turned orange, and a blinding square of white light is heading down...

On the opposite side a great white object rises, and the sky turns darker...

I am guessing the white light is the sun... and it is not getting dark, which means... there will be terrible creatures all around... I have to make it through the night, but how do I do that in this world that I barely know anything about...

The leaves under me suddenly fall, and I do as well following them. On the ground, and hardly being able to see... this must be the darkness, same that seemed to be around the fortresses, I see in a small plant with leaves on the floor, two white eyes that shine... and after a sound, something jumps on me and takes me down to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Unusual Companion

Do I even have to recall everything that happened until now... Well... I do: This thing that now sits on top of me, and licks me, but it is so weird, the creature is... it doesn't have a skin, like me, it has a weird... It is impossible for me to explain. It is as if it had tiny strings on itself, and all of them together feel good at touch...

As I think that the creature rubs on my chest, and then as I try to stand up it gets off of me and sits next to me and yells out a weird sound... then turns toward the bush she came out of and made a scared noise, in the darkness under that plant I can see 16 bits of red light... they might be eyes, and indeed they are as I just think that the creature, short and having 8 legs comes out and charges towards me, but I stand up and manage to take my sword and point it at it, so as the monster lunges towards me he gets right in my sword and dies.

As I take the creature off my sword, I pull out one of it's eyes and notice that it doesn't glow anymore. Which is a sad thing, I would be happy if I could see.

I look down next to me to see that creature, rubbing against my leg then looking towards me and making a sound that would resemble... mao... maw... mow... meow... I now wonder if "meow" means "Thank you" in this creature's tongue.

As I look around and see that everything got eaten by darkness, I try to leave in a direction but the small creature is still at my lower leg... It maybe is trying to keep me from going into the dangers ahead?  
"I have to go, I can't just sit here doing nothing" as we Pigmen sleep only when we are really tired, and it doesn't happen too often, especially since we rest doing nothing, we can be awake for ever... Unless of course you work in building a fortress... then sleep becomes daily routine.

I am not sure if the creature understood what I said, but it seemed to... it backed off and gave me a sad look...

"You can tag along if you want" I say, to which the creature jumped up, grabbed onto me (Out of it's hands and feet... or just feet since it walks on all fours, sharp objects came out and they cut in my skin, as it climbed up on my back and jumped sitting on my shoulder... good thing I don't feel pain...)

"I hope you manage to stay there comfortably" I told the small creature which now seems to have become my companion. I am not even sure if it understands me but... I'm happy it doesn't want to kill me... well maybe the 8 legs didn't want to kill me either and was looking to grab my new friend... but it's a bad thing anyway.

I pass past the tree I climbed up on and walk towards a hill... maybe I'll be able to take another look around... As I go up, I see nothing at a first look but I hear a weird, hissing sound. Looking down I see a weird creature, tall but shorter than me, it's got green skin and it's eyes don't shine , but it starts to increase in size, until the companion on my shoulder makes a noise... then it starts running away. That was a bit weird but I'm happy my companion might've protected me from a possible threat.

Looking around with attention now... it's not that dark... and then the sky is full of small white lights, and that giant huge white thing... This is a totally different atmosphere...

I wonder what my kid's reaction would be if he'd... see... this... my kid... my beloved wife... what happened to my family... most pigmen were missing, did that blue clothed guy kill them? Is that what happened or did they manage to escape? Are they hurt are they...

I stop my thoughts when the creature on my shoulder rubs against my cheek... I wonder if it can feel my unrest...

Looking around I do see a lot of trees... hills... a pool of the "water" I heard about... but what's that... in the distance the trees seem to dissipate... and there's light... and I see silhouettes vaguely moving... Might that be civilization? It's a long way as well... and looking down... at the base of the hill I am standing on there are creatures moving about... and looking at how dark it seems down there, they're not really friendly...

I guess I could try to sneak by... actually that would be impossible... I am too big and then this little creature on my shoulder... I could try fi... too many... The next hill is kinda near... I guess I could make a bridge but how...

Maybe... with the tree? Yes! I shall chop the tree and make a bridge out of it, I think to myself as I hit the side of the tree with my sword a few times, and make it fall down. It hits the other hill and makes quite a big noise, but none of the creatures below seems to have noticed... And I have a good idea, I'll do a good deed.

I pass across the tree and reach the next hill, and then cut off the side of the tree that connects the two hills, and push the tree into the empty place between the hills, killing a few of the creatures down there. My companion looks down and then looks at me, I believe it would smile right now if it could.

I turn around and face the bit of light that was coming from the distance... I've still got a way to walk... this hill looks pretty big, I'll have to walk a while before I'll get to the end of it... strangely there aren't any plants here...

I take a few steps forward and my companion suddenly jumps off my shoulder. I turn around to look at the poor thing that really seemed scared, and when I was about to speak out to ask what happened, the ground under me collapses and I start falling down.

Luckily, the "water" I kept hearing about saved me... as I look above I fell quite a bit, and I see my companion carefully climbing down, jumping from rock to rock... There's no way I can climb up out of this...

I look above and see that the cave is supported by a weird material... looks like the inside of trees... and there's light coming from a stick attached to it. On the floor there is a weird brown and white... thing, the white sides shine under the light.

As my companion arrives down and gets back on my shoulder, I start walking inside deeper into the cave... there's light, that means someone must've found a way to get down here, or maybe that someone dug all this... there has to be an exit...


	5. Chapter 5-6-7

Chapter 5 The heart of the world.

Really now… to think that in the past even under the leadership of the black skeletons my life was pretty peaceful… I mean, there was a lot of work but nothing threatened my life… Not even before that when us Pigmen were fighting against each other, nobody was going to really hurt the other. But now… that weird man that looked like Notch in a way, surely of the same race, who probably killed my family… who probably killed the rest of the Pigmen, heck, even the skeletons would probably be friendlier if they were put in their place and everyone lived on equal terms and without anyone forcing anyone to work for no obvious reason… excepting that that weird Notch fellow said so… So, where was I… Oh yes…

I was about to explore this weird place… Besides that reddish brown thing that probably supports the cave, the walls ceiling and floor are made out of… a really smooth material… It's of a texture as similar as a single nether brick… but it's… of a gray-ish colour… I think I've seen this colour on some of our elders… But surely this place can't be made out of their bones. Either way taking this weird but a bit funny idea out of my head, I walk forward, and the tunnel alternates between light and darkness as these flaming rods of the same tree material as the support beams sometime miss… I wonder if I can pull one out to light my way…

As I try, it easily comes off, and surprisingly light weight for a source of light (beats carrying a giant block of glowstone)… Oh what's this? Something seems to be written on the wall…  
After taking a look, I let out a sigh and speak to my companion… "I do not understand this language… but I do understand these numbers… If they are the same then 28 is written here… I wonder what this means…" The small being on my shoulder lets out a sound: "Meow!" to which I respond "You don't know either? Well, let's continue", I say as I walk forward… We've made a bit of progress but It doesn't seem we're getting anywhere… Especially since right now a staircase goes down… Looking above it is solid… material, so the only way we've got is down… I see that the walls have a green colour… I guess it's the same thing that grew on the tree sides… I guess if anything we can use that to get up fast… I take a few steps down the stairs, there are still these light rods on the walls… Atleast it isn't pitch black like outside. That sure makes everything a little bit better… with the things that most probably want to kill me down the corner.

At the end of the staircase, the floor has a weird feel to it… I wonder if it's because there was that blue liquid on top of it… I look around to see two possible ways I could go… to the left it seems to go on without anything interesting, but looking at the right I see a weird texture… As I get closer, the material that I see is the same as the one making the rest of the cave, but it's cracked… It is… a wall of it, I walk next to it to find an entire room made out of that material, and besides it there's more of that green thing. In the middle of the room I see something… a square of sorts… But I can't get a good look at it because white skeletons appear.

"Eh… seems I can't get away no matter what…" I say as I charge towards them, tripping on something on my way in and hitting the floor. The skeletons shoot at me, but since I am now rolling on the floor they missed me, I get up and hit one of them, chopping it's head off, as I then take a step on the block in the center and jump towards the other one, stabbing him and ending his "life"…

Looking at the block in the middle I see flames and a small skeleton turning around… I have no idea what that is but, I take my sword and try to hit the thing… it isn't too effective, but then I place it on top of the block, and try to fit it through the gap… force it, and my sword slips in, stabbing the small creature, and making the square disappear.

I put my light rod down on the floor as to see, looking around I see that I tripped down on a brown square like the one I found my sword in… and looking down next to my feet I see that my companion is playing with a skeleton's skull… I pick it up and see that on it's back is written "06"… I wonder if that means the skeleton was the 6th…

I head for the brown container, and open it up, inside finding a brown object, a blue squishy thing that my companion eats by jumping in the container at the sight of it, a golden helmet which I take and wear… Turning around another container can be seen, inside of it I find a small piece of a weird material, with a string attached to it… being curious I pick it up, and am able to read on it "Name here: "… I guess it is used to name something? I wonder what my companion would be named… And three green objects… they seem to shine as I take the light rod next to them, so they're coming with me as well.

In rest there was nothing of use, so I step out from that room, my hooves making a weird sound as they touched the blocks with the green thing… I keep walking right, only to find Gold in the walls around me… if only I had the tools to pick it up, make a proper sword for myself… I've never quite liked swords… Anyway, I keep walking to find only a dead end… and a sticky white thing that stuck to my hands when I tried taking it down. My sword had no problem though.

I walk back to the main staircase room and take the hall to the left, hopefully this one will bring me to surface… As I walk there are no lights anymore, and to my left I can see that the wall disappeared, but in it's place a lot of open space, to what seems to be a giant cave that looks like a wound… At the bottom I can see both Lava and that Water… if that's how it was called. I have to try remember some of the things for my stay here… and a lot of creatures on the side. The lights have been out for a while now, but forward there seems to be something…

I can see lava dripping from above… the material is cracked as well… with the amount of creatures inside here… I guess the least I could do is seal this place…

"Please go ahead for a bit" I tell my companion as I kneel down and put my hand so that he can get down, as he walks down I can hear noises coming from the darkness behind me. Just the right time.

I take my sword and thrust it upward, hitting the ceiling and letting lava free. My companion runs to the end of the road as lava flows over me, going towards both ends of the cave. Hopefully burning some of the creatures on it's way to stopping. I make my way through the lava flow to my companion, with the burned flesh smell in the air and white smoke coming out of parts of me. Luckily my helmet didn't melt on me… that would be painful. Even though I do feel pain but we are able to ignore it most of the times… it does get painful when you are carrying and building with nether bricks and… the other horrors we went through… until we got killed… That blue guy and I have something to talk about…

Anyway my companion gets back on my shoulder, and seems to like me being warm by the hug he seems to give me… I walk forward to see that indeed the cave ends here… I stick my torch above the entrance, and leave the area… Seems that everything is getting lighter, I can see that… place that had light in the distance, and the sky is getting of a light blue shade.

This place sure looks better now that there's light here… and there aren't all the bloodthirsty creatures of the night. 

Chapter 6 The Village

As I walk what's left of the down hill to a more flat area… I am surprised… and not sure if in a good way or a bad one… in my way I can see small pink creatures, walking on all fours… they indeed look like us but they are small and… I think I was told they are called pigs… because no way it look like a "human" which is the race of Notch… They make similar noises that we do but it's a really really simple speech…

What's this? On their back some numbers are written… again… "20" and "14"… I wonder if there are more of them somewhere? Or would that be their names?... This world is kinda confusing… but I can't speak, as I as well have the initial of my name on my back…

Right now I'm walking on flat land… seems that this… area with the huge trees and hills ended… this is weird that not all of the world looks the same…  
And my hooves hit a different material… dusty… which looks like it is placed on purpose, it leads to a place with structures made of the tree stuff.

There are more of these light rods put on thin tree stuff… I walk inside to the center to find a structure of the gray material. The beings that live in this place look at me weirdly, and I can hear their language… This structure of the weird material looks like a well… and it has that blue liquid… I take some in my palms and wash my face… it sure feels different… good in a certain way.

A villager comes at me (since this looks like a small village) and speak to me in his weird tongue. He then pulls one of my ears and runs away scared… that's a bit weird.

Then someone wearing white clothing comes at me with a book… He looks inside it then starts speaking to me in my language more or less.

"Greetings to you what does bring you to this land fine?" he asks… guess this will be an interesting conversation…

I follow him inside his home, my companion has a lot of the blue things in his face and he seems happy, and they gave me an orange and green… thing…

"Eat, it's good" the villager says… and with some doubt, I take a bite… This… tastes heavenly… I heard that our ancestors needed to eat… but luckily I do not, but we are able to… but it doesn't affect us much.

"More. Now" I tell the villager which seems intrigued, as he lets out a shout in his language, with more villagers bringing me more of this orange stuff.

"Carrots they are called. And that you are standing on is chair. Made of wood. Wood come from trees. This is my house. House made of wood, and gray stuff is cobblestone. Cobblestone comes from stone, stone is gray" he explains me while trying to speak my language from that book…

He speaks to me of this, of the world I'm in and the things around… My companion is an ocelot, otherwise known as cat, there were zombies skeletons spiders and creepers that attacked me at night, night is when the white thing… erm… moon is up, and it's when the sun is down and it isn't day…

I learned a bit, and he taught me about survival as well… how to gather food… they supposedly kill the small pigs for food… but they also have farms where these "carrots" grow out of… I'll need a farm like that…

Three days pass and I learn a bit more about their language… I also sold my sword and helmet for more of these green emerald stuff, and used it and all I had to buy myself a Diamond Axe… it's supposedly the best material, and I liked how it looked… a long stick and at the end a round blade… it's supposedly used to cut wood, but I believe I am strong enough that I can use it as a weapon as well.

I took hold of the book of the villager in white… he supposedly is a librarian, and holds these books…. Pieces of a material made from plants, paper… that you can write on… Supposedly the same was the name tag I had, which I used to call my companion… Mitsu… I am not sure why I called him that, but indeed it seems to fit him, and I had a good feel about that name.

I read that book of his and it was written about my people… the Pigmen, and it shows them… different… their skulls aren't visible and they seem not to have any rot in their skin… I guess we are similar to zombies and indeed we are called Zombie Pigmen in the book… and we are written as hostile…

The impossibility of communication as there aren't many that can understand us, excepting these that might have a book similar to this… just because they don't understand what we say, and we don't understand what they speak… that makes us fight each other… we only defend ourselves but… Anyway… I learned more about our Home… The Nether, and about this place as well… The "Overworld"… It is indeed a lot of information, I woudn't believe half of it If not for being here…

I also saw a map, supposedly to the North there Is a stronghold of a human… I wonder if it's the same as…

But the librarian warned me, there is a big desert and something haunting it… supposedly the creatures of the night aren't the most dangerous ones.

Either way I enjoy this village… the roads made of gravel and the torches on the fence posts… These villagers live a happy and peaceful life mostly… they are farmers, hunters and fishermen… They trade between themselves and look forward to prospering together in peace… but they are really bad warriors, there are humans that slay entire villages and they can do nothing about it… that's just sad to think that can be happening…

And another day passed, I'm sitting in the tower of the church looking at the sunset… it looks so beautiful… and it only hurts my heart thinking that my family could be here seeing this… Mitsu is somewhere down in the village playing around… He's a good companion, although I should take care to feed him from what I understood from the villagers…

And speaking of villagers, one of them comes down the main road yelling something In their tongue…

The librarian told me that a siege is coming… That will be interesting, I've not fought in a while.

From one of the bigger houses a big door opens, and an iron golem comes out, a creature made out of a strong material that defend the villager, kind of a keeper. And it was the village's keeper indeed.

As the villagers enter their homes, the sun sets and the moon is high in the sky… it looks like a circle, the center of it missing and the sides shining their white light.

At the outskirts of the village a horde of zombies appears, some of them wear armor, some of them have shovels and swords as weapon… but they aren't prepared…

In the days I've been here I've been training besides learning, needed to get ready for the travel to the North to fight whatever is hiding there. I've practiced the use of my Axe… which I shall name in the future by how well it'll serve me, learned a small bit of strategy to fight against the creatures, and practiced with Mitsu as he can fight as well, a tiny bit.

The zombies advance, heading towards the homes, as Mitsu jumps on one and claws at his head, and the iron golem throws a zombie crowd up in the air squishing them as they fall down, I as well am fighting properly using my axe.

Against a zombie I let him lunge at me, while moving at a side and cutting it's arm off the shoulder using my axe, then kicking him down to the ground and hitting his chest hardly with my axe's blade, while another comes from my back I turn around while still down at the ground and slash hardly into the side of the zombie's torso, chopping him halfway to his spine, as he falls from my blade I hit another zombie with the back of my axe, smashing his skull open, but as he was not falling I hit his neck with the blade, going down into his torso diagonally.

As I pull my axe out of the last zombie, an arrow hits the ground next to my leg, a skeleton is here as well… I run towards him while slicing the head of a zombie in half, and throw my axe into the skeleton's chest, and then run towards him, jump on him with my hooves as I pummel him down to the ground, standing on top of him I take my axe out and step on him crushing his skull. Looking at the village the iron golem managed to save Mitsu which now sits on top of his head just looking at us fight, and then I see a zombie knocking on the door of a house. I head for him and shove my axe into his back while the door was barely holding. I then pull him back without taking the axe out, and trying with all my strength I lift him up and smash him into the ground, my axe entering through him hitting the ground. With a hoof on his shoulder I pull my axe out, as I head for another zombie.

Half of the night has passed, and the mountain of bodies are only of zombies, and zombie villagers, but luckily none of the village here got turned. The Librarian calls me to his house, as villagers are too afraid to get out at night, and gives me some wheat, grass, and a flint and steel. I pile the bodies together and put above under and between them the wheat and grass, and light everything on fire In the middle of the road, away from any houses or anything that could accidentally light on fire.

The fire burns until the day arrives, and then black smoke comes out of it. And although it might look at that, it's not the reason for the sky darkening… it's starting to rain, this is the first time I feel this and as the water drops fall on me washing off the zombie blood, and off of my axe, Mitsu hides under the roof of a home… I guess that while… this is going on I could go to sleep…

And so I do, in a bed somewhere in the home of a villager that was… either kind or scared, since he ran off shouting something, maybe of happiness, maybe of fear… In these beds I feel… weird… I could stay here a lot… I can imagine myself living like this… and without a family to get back to… I maybe could….

As Mitsu comes and sits next to me, cuddles between my arm and my torso, with my other hand I eat a carrot, thinking about everything that happens… and everything turns black…

Chapter 6,5 Nightmares

(While being in this dream and between worlds, our Pigman knows stuff that the one in real life would not, it is a dream after all and in the real world some of these things do not exist)

Where am I… What's this? The trees are high tall and cover the sky… it's pretty moody but you can't see much because of the leaves and plants…

I take a few steps to the big board of wood and glowstone, to read the signs…

It reads "Welcome to Canopy Carnage… During your stay here your task is to find and complete the Victory Monument, only after that you shall be set free to return to your world…" So… I'm once again a prisoner?

I have to complete this… monument… for the pleasure and entertainment of this "Vechz" guy… Ugh…

I take a few steps off towards of the edge of this tree, and then jump to another leaves platform, but this one is not as stable so I fall through… that or I've been eating too many carrots lately…

I fall through the laves, and through another platform, and land on a branch… it was a hard fall so I stay down there for some time, trying to get back up without breaking anything that isn't broken yet. But then, spiders climb up the edge and throw their web at me, sticking me to the ground, and then jumping on me and eating me alive… but the image suddenly disappears and I'm surrounded by blue, I let out bubbles of air as I realize I am underwater, and swim above to a shore of a beautiful land, with flowers everywhere, a hill in the background and beautiful trees. After a flashback, besides the trees and flowers there is a giant home, made of wood stone and glass, in the center of it's garden there's a statue of a Pigman sitting on a throne, holding an axe in his hands, and around the statue under glass there is a channel of lava flowing.

But the image suddenly darkens, as it starts to rain, and after I look at the sky to see a thunder, that paradise I was in a second ago disappears. I hear explosions as I find myself on a giant boat in the middle of the sea, thunders above and people yelling at me to get a bow and fight… As I get a grip on it and take an arrow back to fire, the arrow launches and as it gets into the air before it lands somewhere on the other side, the entire image changes again, the sun is shining bright, and the arrow hits a zombie.

"FIGHT DWARVES! FIGHT FOR FREEDOM! DEFEND OUR HOME SO WE MAY LIVE TO BUILD IT BIGGER AND GREATER, FIGHT FOR THE LIVES OF THE LOVED ONES!" Says a man with a beard behind us. But he doesn't get to finish his battle cry , as another one comes and yells "DRAGON!", as I look over the edge of the wall and the valley that is a battleground, a dragon appears in the distance…

And then the surrounding changes again. The sky turns dark, with purple shades, the ground under me turns yellow as my clothes change into a diamond armor, I can see towers of obsidian and tall dark creatures everywhere, and the dragon charges towards me.

I hold my axe like a shield, blocking the face of the dragon while being pushed. My hooves try to sink into the ground, but I slip and fall over the edge, and as I seem to be endlessly falling, everything turns black… I wake up on netherrack, having nothing on me but what's left of my cloth pants… I see lava falls, and ghasts in the distance, and I hear a familiar voice… it's my boy… and my wife… they're coming towards me, my boy has a bright smile and says that he misses me… but out of the ceiling nether rocks fall, and on top of them the man in blue… He holds a blue sword, and takes a slice, cutting my wife down. He then looks at my child, the man in blue swings his sword and cuts my dear's head off…

I see red in front of my eyes, out of anger I stand up and run towards him, jump with my fists just as he grabs me in the air and shoves his sword in my stomach… as it runs through me and comes out of the other side, I throw out blood as he puts me to the ground… the image darkens again, as after a while I open my eyes and pick up a strange book from the ground… being against an altar of sorts, I manage to pull a wand out of it and hit the weird object in front of me… it starts spinning and a weird portal appears, out of which tentacles come out.

Focusing on the portal, it started surrounding me, as I find myself on a different planet once again, with light gray dusty earth, and looking above me I see the sun and another weird blocky object… it has green and blue shades, and also yellow in some spots, I think I can see islands… it looks like a giant map.

I take a bit of the ground and throw it, noticing that it floats I try to jump and seem to levitate a bit as well…

Chapter 7: Waking up

But then I find myself back in my bed… with Mitsu clawing on my hooves at the end of the bed…

"Thank you for waking me up before that dream was going to get even weirder…" I said, to which my companion only responded with a "happy" "Meow". I step out of the bed and walk outside. The villagers are sitting near the well doing their own things, mostly debating about whether carrots or potatoes are better. I kinda start to understand what they speak, but most of the time I still only hear "Huh?""Huh!" "Ha!" which really makes no sense. Maybe they're not as social as the Librarian is…

Speaking of which, he has good connections with the mayor of the village, and while being with me at a table as I'm eating carrots and Mitsu is savoring fish (feesh) the Librarian tells me that the mayor and not only, most of the villagers are grateful for my help during the siege… It was indeed a fun activity I can agree.

The Librarian tells me that it would be his and the village's honor if I would take a plot they've given me and build my own home… they would indeed help me do this and provide me with everything I need to get started.

It is indeed a thing to think about. This might give me my own place to return to, my own home… But what if it will get destroyed… I guess I'll manage to make a portal to the Nether somehow… maybe get some more Pigmen… I have so many to think about… I am blinded by this goal to get revenge on that blue man, I do not know what I'll do with my life… and not only… there are these villages that I saved, then there's the one that's been with my since night one… Mitsu… What would the poor fellow do without me…

And as if feeling what I'm thinking, Mitsu jumps on my lap and cuddles against my abdomen as if to comfort me.

I quite like this place… and I believe the jungle nearby has a lot of wood for me to build an usual house, and a giant underground fortress… The possibilities are endless…

"I may have to think more about this" I tell to the Librarian, to which he nods in agreement.

I walk outside, now carrying a bag on my back, inside I have fish and carrots, and between it and my back my axe.

I look down at Mitsu standing next to me saying "You're ready? We've got a long journey ahead…"

"Meow" he answers back.

And so it will be indeed. We've got a long walk to the north, to that Human's fortress. Although I doubt it is the same human that murdered my family, I am still curious to see how his place looks. And then, through the desert… there's still that creature I have to deal with…

There were no stories in any books, and the Librarian described it as a villager that turned bad, enslaved zombies and made them build a desert temple in his image, and inside he collaborated with tall dark, black with purple eyes, creatures. They might be the same ones in my dream… if so, this world is in trouble. For I'm not sure if anyone else knows, but I do. I know how big that dragon is, and I know how many of them lie in their world.

But still… I should not just waste time thinking about what might happen, but rather just start walking. I wave farewell to the villagers, as Mitsu hops back on my shoulder, while with his hand "fishing" in my backpack taking out a fish and eating it…

"You shouldn't go through the provisions too fast, we already owe the villagers for all the food they gave us and the fact that they taught me some things… and helped me in this alien world… Although it does not seem so alien anymore, I am glad I found someone but you, someone more civilized that was friendly… Hope is not all lots, and I am happy right now…"

I'm sure Mitsu doesn't understand what I said, but I am happy indeed. I didn't feel this since I was imprisoned. And oh no, I wasn't happy to be a slave…

I was happy because I felt Hope… and that I am feeling once again.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Journey Begins

So… the things I have with me… carrots… lots of them, fish (feesh) for Mitsu… Materials for torches… a flint and steel… my Axe… That would be all needed, I think as I start walking North. This is a small plains, it's pretty much surrounded by the jungle excepting here in this Northern Desert. The Librarian told me that it's pretty big so… I guess I'll have to actually be careful. It probably won't be too hard to find my way around seeing as I have to follow the direction the clouds go, but it won't be like I'll have hills to use as a marking and find my way. Also there's supposedly a small village that is somewhere close to where the cause of the evil that plagues this land lies.

Referring to evil… it is mid day, but I sure hope that we'll be able to reach the small village in the desert before nightfall, I'd rather not have to fight anything while making sure I don't sink in quicksand. Yep, I was warned about that as well. The fact that I'm more dead than alive makes my stomach not burn food as it should so…

I've pretty much gained weight since coming to this world. But not weight as in being bigger, but as in carrots sitting in my stomach pulling me down. But I can't stop eating them, it's really impossible for me. Things like these are unknown to me, we have no food in The Nether… and those that dare to eat Nether Wart well… good luck with that.

After walking for a small while, I reach a river that is the border between the plains and the desert. There are still small bits of grass here and there on the other side, but you can pretty much see the dune that's stretching ahead for a really really long while…

"Everyday should be like this one I say… the sun shining bright,/ I don't really enjoy when it rains" I say, and knowing what happened last time… Mitsu doesn't appreciate it either. I jump over the river as it isn't that big, and having my companion grateful that I saved him from having to touch the water, I start walking on the dying grass, and then on the sand. It really feels weird under my hooves…

"Let's hope I'm not going to sink… or fall again in who knows what care… that would be most unfortunate." I say looking at Mitsu, while stopping a bit and looking down. It, once again, really feels weird under my hooves. Actually, this entire world feels weird… but I'm getting used to it… and I have to, if I'll end up having a home in this village… Speaking of which, I've never asked what the name of it was… having learned their tongue more or less, I've not read the sign that holds the official name of the settlement… That's a mistake I'll sure regret… I hope there'll be an easier way to get back to the village rather than walking through the desert again.

Time is not really something that's putting pressure on me… Really, there's no reason that I should hurry. Especially since I am not expected there… or… Maybe I am… Originally I was supposed to head for the fortress, past the desert but then the villager told me of the evil and… Recognizing that I am really sitting in their village without paying, I had to check it out. Gazing forward I can only see sand… behind me and in the rest sides as well, there isn't really any place to hide but… At least it's still day. Midday actually, which is a pretty bad thing as there's just desert… Earning the trust and respect of the villagers didn't prove to be a hard thing… Suddenly, my train of thought is stopped by the fight that Mitsu is no longer on my shoulder… What… but when did that…

"I have to go back" I tell to myself, and turn immediately, and start walking in the opposite direction. Now I'm going South, and the clouds are going behind me… Seeing him should be easy as everything is flat in this place... but the distance seems to be shrouded by a kind of fog… but I do see something, to my right there's a small shadow in the distance… I start running towards it, but it doesn't seem to be getting any closer.

The heat of the desert isn't really a match for a bath of Lava, so I am not affected by it, that most probably is Mitsu… but how could the poor creature jump off my shoulder and not tell me anything when I just kept walking… or maybe he spoke in his language, and I was too busy thinking about… nothing, to be able to hear him… This is the second time I lose something dear to me… that really saddens me… As I stop running, feeling tired, the shadow seems to disappear… it was just… nothing? Or maybe whatever it was it was running away from me? And it was just spying me since I got in the desert? Either way the sun is going to start setting down soon… the fact that I lost my companion really saddens me…

I start walking again North, I know that because the clouds are going the same direction as I am. But looking at the sky I see that I do not have much daylight left… I'll not reach the village by night… and then Mitsu… Ugh… "I give up" I say into my mind as I stop… "Tonight I shall stay here…" I think as I sit down and take my backpack off. I take my axe and stick it in a pile of sand, it hopefully won't disappear, and open the bag… and to my surprise…

"Mitsu!" I yell, waking and scaring the poor creature up, that jumps out of my bag onto the hot sand. As he lands he jumps a bit then hops back in the bag and looks at me confused.

"You were sleeping in my bag I… I lost so much time because of you I… I'm so happy you're alright…" I say, to which he looks even more confused, and takes a fish in his mouth.

"Alright… let's eat" I say, smiling. I put the bag down and take a carrot, as Mitsu eats his fish, we both look at the sunset having gone through another day… I'm feeling a bit tired from all that running, but it's not enough to get me to sleep… I should however make a fire.

Taking a few sticks placing them on the ground and lighting them with my flint and steels makes a fire, to which I add some coal to keep burning. But the night is almost entirely here, we'll be surrounded by monsters.

"Mitsu I'll try make a small wall, night is coming after all" I say, to which my cat meowed at me as if to say that it's a good idea. Or that he allows me to do that.

Anyway I dig out some small bits of sand and lift them off the ground to make small blocks, atleast to have something for the zombies to trip on if they try to come for me.

It is now night, and the moon has been up for a while. There aren't any lights on the horizon, besides the stars, so the village is not near. Excepting my campfire, everything seems to be silent.

The silence which Mitsu breaks by hissing.

Turning towards him I see a tall, dark creature, that has purple eyes and holds sand in his hands. He looks at me while letting out a sound, like a roar, as he throws the sand onto my fire extinguishing it… it is now pitch black, I can barely see anything, but I hear sounds of monsters nearby… Now I wonder… where did I leave my axe?


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A weird structure in the distance.

My eyes will take some time to adjust... until then I'm blind as a bat, and do not have a weapon. Think, what did I last see before the fire went out.

There were stars in the sky... no... the moon was half full... no... the tall creature with purple eyes... no that's not it... there were creatures in the distance... that's not helpful...

Think... what happened when you stopped and found Mitsu... I left my axe down and put the bag next to it... light up a fire infront of it and stood on the opposite side... What did you see before the fire went out?

Suddenly, an arrow pierces me in the shoulder. That's a bit painful and I can feel it... The tall creature carrying sand...

What did you do before night fall? I found Mitsu in the bag... put the bag opposite to the fire... Where's your axe? On the ground, on a pile of sand... Where's your bag? Next to the fire... next to my axe... So if I get at the bag I can find my axe... Wait, Mitsu is in the bag, so he's next to my axe, if I find him I...

Before I can finish the idea in my head I get pushed down to the ground...

"Mitsu where are you!" I yell, to which a meow and a hiss come. I follow the direction of the sound, and after a few more yells I manage to find Mitsu, and soon my axe.

I can hear the growls of zombies around me, so I take my axe and strike blindly. But soon my eyes get used to the darkness and I can see a bit better, I can see them more or less, and two tall creatures...

I strike down a zombie next to me and start running towards a pair of the shining purple eyes. I swing my axe vertically, slicing underneath the eyes, but they fade away, and I get flung down to the ground as my axe hit nothing. Suddenly the eyes appear above me and I feel great pressure on my legs. And looking down, I see that I am getting burried in sand. To which I swing my axe above me while I try to pull my legs out and stand up.

My vision is getting better and better as the moon is up at the top of the sky, signaling half of the night has passed. I managed to remain above ground and have put some torches down, am not chasing the creatures that try put them out.

I also have a small pile of bones and bags of rotten flesh that Mitsu seems to comfortably stand on. This night will be interesting. Sadly it's getting tiring and I do hope I'll manage to get rid of them by morning. Of course it'll be light and I won't have to worry about them taking out my torches for monsters to spawn but really, I don't want to have to DIG my way through the desert instead of walking.

I suddenly trip and fall down again, infront of me appears one of these creatures carrying sand in it's hand, I take a swing with my axe and slice it's legs off, making it to fall down and die. Looking at the creature without a part of it's legs, it vanishes into a purple smoke.

So that's their weakness? Their legs? I say that as I get up into a kneeling position and looking around... there are 3 others, and they don't look at me with happy faces.

"This night just got interesting" I say... as I charge for a nearby creature.

And indeed it was. The morning is here and none of the creatures are alive anymore. I even got one of their teleporting orbs... I think it was part of their eyes, it happened when I killed the second creature, the orb appeared and I slipped on it, making me fall and throwing it a small distance, but I fell where it stopped.

The second time I threw it on purpose and found that even if it makes me dizzy, they teleport me. I still have one left...

I started this morning by eating two carrots... Mitsu ate another fish... as he did before during the night... I hope he won't gain weight, my shoulder still hurts a bit from that arrow. This world made me weak in a certain way... That or the carrots. The need to eat... pain... I'm becoming different than I once was. I sure hope I won't become affected by time. Being half dead would sure make me die entirely if that was the case.

I do have everything packed however, and my axe put in place, Mitsu is following me as we walk North again. Besides a few black creatures on the distance, I do reach the small village, and am surprised to see that besides it, there is a dome in the distance, I can not however say how big it is but... it does seem pretty big from here, we probably aren't far from it.

A villager greeted me in my own language curiously. "Greetings traveler, we've been expecting you. I guess you're going to head for the temple to end the life of the witch that plagues this land right?"

"Yes... I plan on doing that... I see that you have a poor village, is it because of that?" I ask the villager

"Follow me... I shall tell you while you take a tour" he says. The village has a small fountain as well and a few homes, also two small farms, one for wheat and one for potatoes.

"We used to be richer... to the east there was a great forest, and another village, we used to trade a lot with the people there... we were a trading outpost, from the East to the South... but now, a villager has joined a cult... the cult of the creatures of the End, Endermen... tall, black creatures with purple eyes. They haunt this land and I believe you've met them."

"Yes... actually I even..." I try say, but get interrupted.

"It is most unfortunate yes. The witch that joined the cult of the Endermen and engulfed the forest with desert, built a giant temple after enslaving the villager population. And now haunting the entire desert and not only. You must stop her, soon."

"Yes I plan on doing so but I'd like to take a small break a..." I try, once again to speak, but my words get taken out of my mouth... And twisted.

"Ah you've been through a big deal of the desert and want to get home, so you'll get right to it. That's wonderful news" the villager says as he pushes me towards the great structure in the distance. "Farewell and good luck in your good mission!" the villager says before he runs back into the village.

I didn't even get to ask him about the human fortress up north... Ugh, I guess I shall start walking...


	8. Chapter 10

p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"Chapter 10: The Temple Part I/p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"Looking behind me at the village... everything seems to be so old... the houses are made out of sandstone, which really makes it look even worse. The houses have no glass windows and sand is piling in the holes. I don't really see where the villager went... what a weirdo./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"I'm now heading towards the temple which appears to be in the shape of a dome. It stands out because it is not made of sand or sandstone, but of rock, you can clearly see it being gray from here. Although it might probably have some othe-/p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"My idea is ended by the fact that I had to jump to the ground, as an explosion came from below my style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /"Explosives... really..." I say as I get off and hit the sand off my pants. This will be annoying... But I guess I could.../p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"I have an idea, I take a bunch of sand and throw it in front of me. Since nothing explodes it's pretty much safe to walk. I do the same again, and this time it explodes again,, leaving a hole in the sand./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"Guess it shall work... As I make my way like this through the desert, the temple does not seem to be getting any closer. I hope this won't take me too much... the more time spent, the further I'll be away from getting to the man in the North... and maybe closer to my revenge./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"It is now night again and I am better prepared this time. I dug holes around the camp site, my bag still has a lot of sand in it. now I'm just sitting here with a lot of hostile creatures too stupid to climb on top of each other. It will smell horrible by morning when they'll burn up... but at least I can rest... In the distance the dome is light up, shining, attracting me. Making me wonder where the light comes from, what is burning inside. And making me happy thinking that I will shut it down./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"Maybe level it down to the ground... after all this sand and the monsters and... ugh I'll just head to sleep.../p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"Mitsu scratches me till I am awake. That's not the best thing to wake up to but I guess it'll do. "Is it morning already little fellow? Did you guard me in my sleep?" I say, while looking around at the burning creatures. I pack my bag up after I try to get all the sand out of it, again, and jump over the hole, Mitsu follows me then climbs onto my shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"This trip took me two days, of boredom, not even fighting the creatures of the night made anything anymore interesting. Certainly there has to be a bigger threat here... else all the days I've spent walking and sleeping on piles of sand were worthless. I mean, I'll be doing a good deed, but I hope at least I'll be challenged./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"I sure hope I won't regret thinking this. I'm getting closer to the temple and the thing is huge. I see an entrance, but it looks as Mitsu wouldn't fit through from this distance. The structure is beginning to look like a mountain. And sadly I'm not even near it, it's night again so I shall once more set camp. I hope I won't run out of coal and sticks. I've tried reusing the past torches but it's not really gone according to plan... Now to think more of it, I think I'll rather keep walking through the night. Something about the place just attracts me. I have to get there./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"Morning has arrived. Or at least I so think, the sky is getting blue, but I can not see anything because of the shadow of this building. It is colossal, it has flat walls as high as the jungle trees, up to a point where it takes the shape of a dome. The dome seems to be made of glass, but it is covered in a thin layer of sand./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"The walls are engraves with strange shapes, and the entrance has a lot of markings around it. On the sides of it there are some statues, similar to the iron golem that was guarding the village... but they are smaller, made out of stone by the looks of it and they seem to be built to be tougher./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"I get near them and greet them in human language. They look at me and place their hands on the wall besides them, and pull of swords of stone. They then start advancing towards me, as I take out my axe and get in a defensive pose./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"One of the golums slices at me, in the air as I move aside. They don't really have reactions, I strike with my axe infront of me and cut it's sword in half... I was aiming for the entire hand but it backed of. I guess they aren't sleeping either./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"The other guard hits me, and as I dodge the other one tries to attack me with what's left of it's sword, but I strike my axe and hit it's side, pieces of rock and sparks coming out of him as my axe hits stone./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"This battle shall be interesting... at least they fight back, and they're more durable than zombies./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"The two golems strike at me at different times, somehow one of the golems managed to repair it's sword, and the cut I made./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"But this he won't manage to repair, as he strikes at me I dodge, but then get in close towards him, hit it's head with the back of my axe, as I then move it away from him turn it and strike, with the blade hitting deep between the golem's head./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"The connections between their heads arms and legs are their weak spots, as they move they aren't as solid as the rest of their body./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"The golem falls and doesn't get up. But the other golem strikes me and rips the skin off my back, almost hitting my back, if not for Mitsu hissing making me jump forward. As I turn around, and hit him with my axe, my axe enters deep into it's head./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;""That was easy was it not" I say, but all of the sudden a dark shadow appears behind me, (The sun is in the middle of the sky) and something hits me. I'm still conscious but I can not move. I'm dragged inside the building... and everything goes black./p 


	9. Chapter 11

p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"Chapter 11: The Temple Part II/p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"Ow. Ow. Ow. How many stairs is he going to draw me up on to? It's fine though... as long as he carries me as deep as possible into this building, closer to the heart of it, and probably where the witch is located. I hope I won't have to fake this for too long.../p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"After some time I get thrown in a dark room, with it's walls made out of stone bricks it seems. Weird enough there are parts of the weird green plant around here as well. I hope I won't have to be fighting someone capable for that as well. Outside the room which weirdly has no door, or even a small entry way it's just connected to the hall with a giant empty space... this will be a bit hard without any weapon seeing as the guards are made out of stone.../p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"I look around and see no sign of movement, there are though multiple rooms here, and they're all empty./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"I walk to the left until I reach the end of the hall, and getting there makes me surprised. In front of me, on a lower level, at the end of some stairs there is a big garden, with grass and a water structure in the center. There are small trees and bushes, and chicken seem to be wandering around the area. But what's grass doing in the middle of the desert... Above there's a glass cailing, but it's not straight to the outside, you can't see the sky but there are other... weird thing... Random pieces of wood and... a bed... Looking to the right I can see a type of glass hallway, with zombies and skeletons going to an unknown place. Is this where the army of the witch is being made? I climb down the stairs and walk on the road made of stone. Loud noise comes from the pipes as the monsters all move in unison, probably by water as that is what it sounds like./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"Going to the room and following the pipe I see a weird structure, where all the monsters are in a really right spot, with their feet visible. There are multiple levers and buttons next to that, and reading a sign that points to a lever, I turn the weird machine on./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"As I turn the lever, the monsters start screaming in pain, and after multiple times they all vanish in a big pile of smoke, leaving behind bones and flesh, that is sucked by a machine underneath... oh! There's a sword there!/p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"I run towards the machine and grab it right before it is sucked into the iron object./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"It's an iron sword... reminds me of the one I had when I first arrived in this world... I still know to use it... Got a bit of experience since I fought with it for a small while. And also taking in consideration my physical strength, it acts as if it is a bit sharper than in other people's hands./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"I anyway leave the room, with the monsters piling up again behind me... I wonder where they all come from. I walk through the middle area, picking up some eggs from the floor... who knows what I'll throw them at to distract them. I just keep walking forward to the other side of this room. This is probably where I was carried here from.../p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"A small hall that goes a long way forward with many lateral rooms, looks so much like a maze. I decide to take a left, where a staircase was. I climb a long way up, and walk onto a glass floor. Looking below I can see the garden with chicken, randomly doing their own things./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"There are a number of different smaller wood... decorations... I can also see a bed but there seems to be something similar to a table... I say similar because there seems to be a cow trapped in the middle of it and there are two Hwheat planted on the sides. It's really a weird place./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"I do not want to image what that cow is there for after observing the tons of monsters that died... There also seems to be a row of chests to the side, and another staircase.../p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"Although I do not get to see a good look around, as a man that seems to look like Notch, but has a darker skin and a scar on his face comes. He is wearing a weird purple piece of clothing, that goes up to his face covering his face and mouth. I take my sword out and stand in a battle stance, ready for anything./p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;""Welcome to my humble home! I sure didn't get a notice of you needing to come here, but I did hear that you picked a fight with the guards... silly you they weren't trying to hurt you. Their swords have a property which removes sand from clothing and such, they were just trying to clean you up."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Said the witch... And the words surprised me... I did not expect for someone that worships Evil to be a welcoming guest to someone that might end his life.../p  
p style="margin: 4px 0px 8px; padding: 0px; line-height: 19.5px; font-size: 13px; font-family: arial; background-color: #eef8ff;"But to my surprise.../p 


End file.
